Endurance
by TyBass31
Summary: 2 OC. sequel to Push Me. Oliver and Hermione have been together for a year now, but one of the new students wants oliver and a teacher wants Hermione. Everyone is hoping their love will endure the test. Story is so much better than summery. RR please.
1. The Beginning

**Endurance**

Oliver: 17 (7th year)Fred: 17 (7th year)George: 17 (7th year)

Hermione: 16 (6th year)Ron: 16 (6th year)Harry: 16 (6th year)

Tanya: 16 (6th year) Victoria: 16 (6th year)Ginny: 15 (5th year)

Viktor: 19

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except, of course, the plot and any OC characters in here.

**AN:** I'm rewriting this story because I did not like how it turned out...the plot is basically the same but I plan on trying to focus more on Harry & Tanya b/c if you haven't guessed, I'd like them to become a pair. There will be OW & HG action though so they will definitely be a center. Hopefully I get it right this time around...reviews welcomed!

** Chapter 1**  
The start of the New Year found the upperclassmen of Hogwarts seated at their respective tables. The first years were herded into the hall, their faces clearly showing the terror they felt seeing as how this was their first year at school. They stopped just in front of the head table which was occupied by the Professors, some of which tried to smile reassuringly at the frightened children.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore said loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. "I am pleased to welcome you to a new term." He stopped speaking as a thunderous applause filled the hall. Once everyone had finished he continued. "Before we begin sorting the first years, however, I'd like to introduce and sort two new exchange students." The large doors behind the head table opened and allowed two young girls to exit the room they were in to enter the hall.

* * *

Hermione blanched once she recognized one of the girls. She swallowed hard and blinked a few times, hoping and praying that she was wrong.  
Oliver turned to his girlfriend, feeling the change in her mood, and frowned once he saw how pale she was.  
"Hermione," he said in a quiet voice so as not to alarm the others. However, it did and they all turned to Hermione who swallowed again before giving a watery smile.  
"I'm fine," she said slowly. "I just recognize one of those girls."  
"Who?" Fred asked. Hermione was saved from answering his question when Dumbledore continued.  
"Students," he smiled. "Meet sixth year exchange students Tanya Hardin, from America and Victoria Krum, from Bulgaria." Fred's eyebrows raised in acknowledgment. Now they understood. Victoria was Viktor Krum's little sister.

* * *

The two girls were led over to the short stool where McGonagall stood by with the large old wizard's hat. Tanya was first and was sorted into Gryffindor within a few seconds. Victoria was also sorted into Gryffindor, but the hat seemed unsure as though it wasn't sure of the sorting itself.  
Amidst loud clapping from the Gryffindor table, both girls walked towards the table and sat. Tanya ended up seated right between Ron and Fred, while Victoria sat across from them and right next to Oliver and Ginny.  
"Hi," Tanya said at once. It was then that the group of friends were able to analyze both girls better. Tanya had skin the color of brown sugar and green eyes. She had shoulder length black hair streaked with the vibrant color of red. She had a strongly featured face, she was curvy, and her overall effect gave her the appearance of being stunning.  
Victoria was a Bulgarian beauty, to say the least. She was tall and slim, her eyes were a hypnotic green, and her long, thick, black hair contrasted greatly with her pale skin. In truth, Victoria seemed to have stepped from the pages of the muggle fable, Snow White.  
"Hi," Ron swallowed. He smiled at Tanya nervously and she smiled back. "I'm Ron. These are my brothers Fred and George and my little sister Ginny."  
"I'm Harry." Tanya smiled at him and Victoria's eyes widened and Harry felt the familiar uncomfortable knot in his stomach he felt whenever meeting someone new from the wizarding world.  
"I'm Hermione and this is Oliver. It's nice to see you again Victoria." Tanya smiled at the couple. Victoria nodded and smiled exclusively for Oliver. Tanya was the only one who caught this and suddenly remembered that Oliver held Hermione's hand tightly in his own as though it were a lifeline.

After this greeting, everyone's attention was called back to Dumbledore who must've believed he'd given ample time for everyone to scrutinize the new students. He gestured for McGonagall to begin sorting the first years, aware that the two new students were not paying as much attention as their peers.

* * *

Tanya waited for everyone to turn their attention back to Dumbledore before turning her attention to Victoria. She couldn't help but feel like the other girl was already about to start trouble. This suspicion was proven when she saw Victoria staring, unabashedly, at Oliver. By the way she was batting her eyelashes she was obviously hoping to catch his eye so that she could flirt with him. Tanya's lip curled in disgust.

"Drop it," Tanya said quietly to Victoria leaning closer to the girl. The others were preoccupied with the sorting and Tanya saw it to be the only chance to quietly tell Victoria to back off. Victoria turned her icy eyes on Tanya.  
"Drop vhat?" she asked in her heavily accented English.  
"He's with Hermione," Tanya elaborated. She wasn't sure, but she thought Victoria's eyes flashed with dislike at the name.  
"To me this means vhat?" she challenged.  
"Look Bulgaria, I haven't known any of you for more than a few moments, but I'll never get along with a chick after someone else's man. You back off of him and find someone who's not attached, but interested."

* * *

"Students!" Dumbledore shouted gaining attention once more. Tanya raised her eyebrows at Victoria who glared back. "We welcome the first years to our school. Moving on, I'm sure many of you have noticed, by now, that the seat usually occupied by the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is empty. I have a replacement; however, at this time he seems to be missing. Ah," Dumbledore said jovially as the two main doors to the Great Hall were opened. A tall dark figure began walking briskly towards the teachers' table.

"Here he is. Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Viktor Krum."


	2. I Think I Love You

**Endurance**

Oliver: 17 (7th year)Fred: 17 (7th year)George: 17 (7th year)

Hermione: 16 (6th year)Ron: 16 (6th year)Harry: 16 (6th year)

Tanya: 16 (6th year) Victoria: 16 (6th year)Ginny: 15 (5th year)

Viktor: 19

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except, of course, the plot and any OC characters in here.

**Chapter 2**

The first few days of school seemed to melt away. Hermione, Ginny, and Tanya became fast friends. Both Ginny and Hermione formed a somewhat timid friendship with Victoria, while Tanya refused to have anything to do with her. She often acted as though Victoria didn't exist and refused to explain why.  
Meanwhile, Victoria and Tanya both seemed to have a peculiar effect on most of Hogwarts' male population. Whenever Victoria was spotted in the hall she was usually flanked by a handful of boys, each fighting to carry, at least, one item of Victoria's. Tanya, however, seemed oblivious to the chaos she often caused.  
While Victoria was beautiful and exotic, she often seemed fake. Tanya held the same beauty and mystique as Victoria, but she was kind and humble. She honestly had no idea why both Weasley twins insisted on escorting her to meals everyday.  
Hermione enjoyed the drama and comedy her newfound friends came with. It was a change from the norm and, although she rarely thought of him, Viktor Krum continued to linger in her mind. She dreaded the day they would have their first DADA class with him and she often wondered if Victoria knew about Krum's deceit.

However, when you dread something, it has a way of coming to you faster than before and the DADA lesson was no different. Friday came and so did their lesson.

* * *

"Velcome," Viktor Krum said. He walked around the class as he continued his speech. "To your first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts vith me zis year. I vill teach you zings you've yet to hear of but must know."  
"What in the bloody hell is he saying?" Ron demanded in a whisper. He noticed too late that, even though he'd meant the question to be for Harry and Hermione, he was actually sitting next to Tanya. Harry and Hermione sat at the table in front of them. Ron reddened.  
"You expect me to know?" Tanya asked with a slight glance at the reddened Ron. She ignored his redness as, whenever she was around, Ron turned red. She just assumed, by now, that it was some sort of weird habit. "I can barely understand what you people say half the time and you think I can translate for Bulgaria's big brother over there? Yeah, right." Ron sank down into his chair as both Hermione and Harry shook so hard with laughter that they had to use each other for support.

Krum walked around the fairly large classroom without noticing the scene that had unfolded in the back of the classroom. He did, however, notice Hermione leaning cozily on Harry, her face still red from laughter. He made brief eye contact with her before she looked away. He mentally sighed and continued his speech.  
"Class," he said when he'd finished explaining what he'd teach. "Open your books to page twenty-nine and begin veading." He watched as the Gryffindor class did as asked. His only slight rebellion came from his sister, who sat surrounded by boys. He rolled his eyes at her as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him before doing as asked.  
Moments passed before Krum noticed that, out of everyone, Tanya sat staring around the room, though her book was open.  
"Miss Hardin?" he said questioningly. The class immediately stopped what they were doing to watch the scene that was sure to unfold between the new teacher and the new student. Tanya looked to Krum attentively.  
"Yes, professor Krum?" she responded innocently.  
"Zere is a veason for vhy you are not veading?" Tanya stared at Krum with a confused expression on her face before finally understanding his meaning.  
"Oh," she said when clarity dawned. "Well, I began to read, but noticed that what I was reading, I already knew. So I decided to wait for everyone to else to finish."  
"You know," Krum began skeptically. "Of demons and zeir demonic order? You know of ze undervorld?"  
"Yes sir." When she got another questioning look from Krum, she explained. "You see, my family is...uh...very involved in the magical world. They know of all sorts of dark things and saw to it that I knew of them too so that I could protect myself." Krum accepted the explanation with a bit of skepticism. Immediately, he came up with a way to determine if Tanya was indeed telling the truth.  
"Vell, in zat case, vould you mind leading ze discussion on demons?" Tanya nodded.  
"Demons," she began loudly, as though they didn't already have everyone's attention. "Are ruthless and vile creatures. Their main purpose in life is to become as powerful as possible. They will do anything to achieve this goal including killing anyone that gets in their way. They can be destroyed with potions." She stared into the book, although everyone could tell she was far from reading it. "Very, very powerful potions."

* * *

"That was amazing," Hermione said that afternoon. Tanya, flanked by the Weasley twins, had just entered the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione waited until she sat down to continue. "I didn't even know that demons existed." The Weasley twins sat on either side of Tanya and grabbed several slices of pizza pie and put them onto their plates.  
"Me either," said Fred as he took a large bite out of a pepperoni slice. "Just learned Monday."  
"But that's not the only thing." Hermione told the boys what had happened in class. The twins looked to Tanya, clearly impressed.  
"Do you happen to know how to make any of these potions?" George asked, winking at his brother in a scheming manor.  
"I can make every potion known to wizard and many potions not known," Tanya said honestly. The twins grinned. They looked about and noticed that their usual group did not surround them.  
"Where is everyone?" Fred asked. Hermione smiled, clearly amused.  
"I do believe Oliver called a meeting right before lunch with the Quidditch team to talk about tryouts tomorrow." George slapped his forehead.  
"I forgot all about that," he said. He pointed an accusing finger at Fred. "You were supposed to remind me!" Fred jumped up and his twin did the same.  
"How am I supposed to remind you when I can't even remind me?" he wanted to know. George ignored him and grabbed Tanya's right hand while Fred grabbed the left.  
"Tanya, my dear," George said apologetically.  
"We're dreadfully sorry," Fred continued.  
"But we must bid you adieu," George finished. Each twin kissed the hand they were holding. They each grabbed two slices of pizza before running towards the exit.  
"Farewell, my lady," the chorused before disappearing into the hall.  
"Those two are crazy," Tanya laughed after them. "How you've handled being around them, I don't know."  
"Harry and Ron," Hermione admitted with a laugh of her own. She stopped laughing, however, when Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, came over to their table.  
"Granger," he said politely. This, by itself, was enough to send Hermione into shock. Imagine! Malfoy being polite to her!  
"Malfoy," she returned hesitantly. After a stiff nod in her direction, Malfoy turned his attention to Tanya.  
"Hello," he said with a charming smiled aimed to disarm. He placed one hand on the table and leaned on it so that he was standing slightly sideways while smiling down at Tanya.  
"Hi," Tanya said with a smile of her own. Her eyes flickered over to Hermione in confusion, but she saw her new friend was going to be of no help because she was clearly in shock for some reason.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. You can call me Draco. I already know your name seeing as how it's been announced." This earned him another smile.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Draco. You can call me Tanya, but I have to get going." She had to get out of there before he hit on her. Tanya turned her attention to Hermione as she stood. "I'll see you in potions, girl." Hermione just nodded dumbly, her brain still numb with shock.  
"Oh, I have that class next too," Draco said as his smile broadened. Tanya almost rolled her eyes. "Allow me to escort you," Malfoy said offering his arm. Taking a deep breath and reminding herself that he was just trying to help her, Tanya took his arm and a quick glare from Malfoy disbanded his entourage. He led Tanya out of the hall followed by the eyes of many jealous males and a stunned Hermione.

* * *

Tanya smiled blandly at Malfoy as the two walked into the potions classroom. They were more than a few minutes early so Tanya chose a spot and began to set up. It did not surprise her to see that Malfoy chose to set up in the seat next to her.

"Hardin," he said suddenly as if he were tasting the word. "Your last name sounds awfully familiar, have I met you before?" Tanya stopped setting random potion ingredients out and turned to face Malfoy.

"I don't believe so," she told him honestly. "I'm sure I would've remembered meeting you." Malfoy smiled. '_Not a lie_,' Tanya thought to herself as she smiled back. '_I've never met you but I know who you are._' She turned back to her potion ingredients and silence ensued.

"How do you like it here?" Malfoy asked suddenly. "At Hogwarts, I mean? Do you miss home?" Tanya turned back to face him and sat down on her stool.

"Well, yes," she admitted. "I do miss America but I'm having a blast here. It's different, that's for sure." Malfoy smiled and Tanya found herself feeling bad for him.

'_Poor kid's in over his head_,' she thought sadly. '_He doesn't stand a chance._'

* * *

That night, before going down to dinner, Hermione pulled Oliver aside and told him about Malfoy's strange behavior that afternoon. She was disappointed when Oliver didn't seem to share her worry. Instead, he reacted in a way that was completely opposite of what Hermione had thought.

"He what?" Oliver laughed. He shook his head. "Malfoy, right?"  
"Yes, Malfoy," Hermione said seriously. She led Wood to a loveseat placed conveniently in the corner of the common room. She sat and Wood mimicked her actions.  
"I can't believe it," he chuckled, his face turning red from amusement. "Who would've though Malfoy would ever like a Gryffindor?" He laughed heartily for a few more moments before noticing Hermione was not amused.  
"It's not funny," she sulked uncharacteristically. She sat back into the loveseat with her arms crossed about her chest. "He could hurt her and I don't want her hurt. I don't trust the ferret one little bit." Wood stopped all actions of amusement immediately and gathered Hermione in his arms. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.  
"Why should you?" he agreed. "Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll talk to the twins about keeping an eye on her and I'll get Ron and Harry to help me scare him off a bit. Then I'll explain to Tanya about him, okay?" Hermione smiled grudgingly.  
"Okay," she agreed. "Thanks, Oliver." She reached up, cupped his face, and planted a quick kiss on his lips. She stood. "Let's go to dinner. I'm not worried about Tanya at the moment."  
"Oh no?" Wood asked standing. He raised an eyebrow at his curiously happy girlfriend. She's got to be bipolar, he thought. "Why?"  
"Because," she said with a smile. "Its mealtime and it's the only time, other than weekends and downtime, that Fred and George can spend time with Tanya. At this moment they should be escorting her to dinner, waiting to sit on either side of her." Wood grinned at Hermione and shook his head. He slung an arm around her shoulder possessively and escorted her to dinner.

* * *

"He what?" gasped the Weasleys and Harry once Hermione had finished relaying the tale from lunch yet again. She and Oliver had entered the hall fifteen minutes ago and had eaten peacefully with their friends before Malfoy walked passed and smiled at Tanya who, in turn, smiled back. Everyone demanded an explanation, and seeing that Tanya was clearly confused, Hermione gave them one.  
"You let him touch you?" Ginny shuddered as her face contorted into a mask of extreme distaste. "Gross!"  
"He was actually very sweet," Tanya admitted. 'Not a lie,' she thought for the second time that day. Malfoy had actually turned out to be pretty good company. He was quite honest with her and told her he thought she was pretty and that he wanted to take her out sometime.

"Malfoy? Sweet?" Ginny asked.

"Um, yes. I admit that, when he first approached me, I didn't know what to think. I held off judgment until I learned more about him and he's really polite and was way better than most boys I know." Ginny mimicked gagging into her goblet. Hermione slapped her arm playfully and turned her attention to Tanya.  
"How so?" she asked. She seemed determined to find out what would make Draco Malfoy attractive to anyone. Tanya shrugged carelessly.  
"Well, he was honest about liking me. A lot of times guys are scared and I don't like that. I mean, I'm scared enough for the both of us. Someone needs to have some confidence." She looked to Hermione and Oliver. "I mean, I heard that you two were going at it pretty hard when Oliver first said he liked you. I need someone with that kind of confidence." Hermione blushed and Oliver beamed in pleasure.  
"At least someone appreciates me," he joked. Tanya laughed heartily along with the others. Then, suddenly, her laughter died as she saw Victoria make her way to the table. The way she stopped laughing would've been quite comical had it not been for the reason behind it.  
"Tanya," Victoria said coolly not meeting the other girls' eyes as she took a seat at the table.  
"Victoria," Tanya returned just as cool. "Had a nice day?"  
"Fabulous," Victoria returned in her thick accent. Tanya nodded slightly.  
"Does anyone know the time?" she asked. "My watch won't work here."  
"You've got to get a magical watch," Ginny explained. "They have them in Hogsmeade." Tanya nodded.  
"All right. Remind me at the next village visit. Now what time is it?"  
"It's seven-thirty." Tanya's eyes widened.  
"Got to go!" she said as she jumped up from the table. "See you guys later."  
"Where're you off to?"  
"Uh, Library," Tanya called over her shoulder after a second of hesitation.  
"She's in the library more than Hermione," Ron said and Hermione pinched him. "Ouch! Only joking," he offered pleadingly to his friend while rubbing his sore arm gingerly. Victoria, who had predominately silent until this time, chose this moment to point out something she saw as annoying.  
"Don't you find it veird," she said suddenly. "How she pops in and out all ze time? She comes out of novhere half of ze time. I vonder vhat she's doing."  
"She's right," Ginny said after a moment. "We never see her until breakfast or after dinner."

* * *

The next morning Tanya rose early. When she peaked at the wristwatch she'd borrowed from Ginny, she saw it was six-fifteen in the morning. She stretched and went to get dressed. She quietly put on her sweatpants, sports bra, black wife-beater, and tennis shoes. Satisfied that no one else was awake, she headed down to the grounds.  
Once outside, she began stretching and preparing her body for a jog. Once she finished she began jogging on the path that went around and through Hogwarts' grounds.  
Halfway through her jog, Tanya noticed that she was not the only one out that morning. On closer inspection, she noticed it was Oliver. Within a few moments she caught up to him. He smiled and nodded in her direction and she returned the gesture as they were both too winded to speak.  
They continued on in comfortable silence until they reached the end of the path, which was also where they'd begun.  
"Well," Wood panted. "Didn't think...to see you...here this...morning. You do know it's Saturday?" Tanya play-glared at Wood.  
"Yes," she said breathlessly. "I know what day it is. I...always get up...this early to jog. I've got to stay in shape somehow."  
"Really?" Wood seemed amused. He plopped down on the grass and motioned for Tanya to do the same. "Why?"  
"Personal," was all she'd say.  
"You know, Tanya," Wood began somewhat uncomfortably. "I haven't known you long-" Tanya sighed.  
"You've known me for exactly one school week, Mr. Wood. So if you have something to say, spill it," she said lazily lying back on the grass with her eyes closed.  
"Malfoy's a prat!" Wood said suddenly. Tanya opened her eyes and shot a bemused look at him.  
"I have no idea what that is, but I'm sure it's anything but good." Wood shook his head.  
"It's not. He's really hung up on blood." Tanya grinned.  
"What is he, a vampire?"  
"I'm not joking. He's a snob. He has a thing against half-blood or muggle-born wizards and witches. He believes 'pureblooded' magic folk are better than others." Tanya's face became serious. "Please be careful."  
"Oh, Ollie," she batted her eyelashes comically. "I didn't know you cared." Oliver's expression didn't change and Tanya stopped smiling. "What's he into?"  
"Huh?" Oliver seemed confused.  
"No one becomes that serious about warning someone off of a snob. What," she asked again more seriously. "Is he into?"

"He runs with a bad crowd. It's not safe around him. The Dark Arts are embedded in his family. They're supporters of you-know-who. He's a really dark wizard over here and-"  
"Who? Voldemort?" Tanya raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you have to say the name?" Oliver asked looking around wildly.  
"Look man, me saying the name isn't going to make him appear suddenly. I'm not afraid of him anyway."  
"Hold the phone," Wood said. "How do you know about him and why aren't you scared?" Tanya rolled her eyes.  
"Voldemort-oh for crying out loud man! Stop the flinching! Anyway, he's not just a threat over here. He's a threat to every magical society on the planet. Of course we know about him in America and I'm not afraid of him because he's little more than a child." Oliver raised an eyebrow.  
"You're not afraid because you think he's a kid?" Tanya nodded easily.  
"Yes, a kid who can't handle his power, so he's gone on a gigantic power trip." She shrugged. "Besides, I have faith in Harry." She smiled. "He's not just a prodigy over here, you know. Every magical society in the world knows about him and most of us support him." Wood raised any eyebrow.  
"Everyone knows about Harry Potter?"

"No, everyone knows about Harry Truman," Tanya replied as she rolled her eyes. "Of course Harry Potter. As long as he has to the guts to tell Voldy to eat dirt then I can, at least, support him."  
"American girls are crazy," Wood said shaking his head.  
"Why, thank you." Tanya stood and offered a hand to Wood. He took it and she helped him stand.  
"I have a feeling we're going to be good friends." Wood laughed.

"Good thing you said that 'cause I need a running buddy."

"I volunteer."

"I just knew you would. Come on, I'm hungry, let's get breakfast."

* * *

Krum almost sighed in relief, but stopped himself for fear of being caught by the group of giggling girls who were, at that moment, seeking him out for 'homework help'. He noticed that he'd placed himself in the library and decided to find something to look at while he relaxed in a cozy chair in the corner.  
While searching, he came upon a familiar figure. Hermione was sitting at a table in the middle of the library, studying. He swallowed the lump in his throat and made his way over to her.  
"Herm-own-ninny," he said quietly. Hermione stiffened and looked up sharply, her eyes iced over.  
"Professor Krum," she returned coolly. Krum shook his head in annoyance.  
"Don't do zis," he said.  
"Do what, professor?"  
"Don't pretend you don't know me. I'm sorry," he said honestly. "I'm so sorry. I vant you back." Hermione froze.  
"You...want...what?" she said slowly in a dangerous voice. She turned in her seat so that her whole body was facing Krum.  
"I vould like for us to get back together." Hermione shook her head and smiled as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing and, in truth, she couldn't. She was about to reply when Krum continued. "I-I zink I love you." 


	3. The Break Up

**Endurance**

Oliver: 17 (7th year)Fred: 17 (7th year)George: 17 (7th year)

Hermione: 16 (6th year)Ron: 16 (6th year)Harry: 16 (6th year)

Tanya: 16 (6th year) Victoria: 16 (6th year)Ginny: 15 (5th year)

Viktor: 19

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except, of course, the plot and any OC characters in here.

**Chapter 3**

Harry shook his head as he watched a fourth year Gryffindor by the name of Brian miss yet another Quaffle hurled to him by Angelina. She'd set him up to take five shots and each time he'd dropped the Quaffle because he'd been too busy looking at Victoria.

Harry sighed heavily. Wood's whistle sounded the end of tryouts and Harry gave his captain a grateful smile. It was horrible to watch someone embarrass themselves. Especially in front of a girl they liked…Harry knew. He'd done it loads of times already.

He shook himself from his thoughts and caught the last of Wood's 'Great Turn Out' speech. The group of kids disbanded after Wood told them he'd let them know in the next week about the available position.

Harry smiled partially and waved goodbye to everyone who called out to him as he made his way towards Wood who was frowning at the clipboard he held in his hands. He'd been using it to keep score.

"Hey, Wood," Harry said.

"Hey, Harry," Wood said distractedly, still staring intently at the clipboard.

"Have you seen Hermione today?" Wood immediately stopped what he was doing to turn his frowning face to Harry.

"No. Why? Is something wrong?" Harry shrugged.

"You could say that. It's just-Hermione hasn't said much to us about Krum since he got here and Ron and I are starting to worry. I mean, we try but she just…she shuts us out." Wood glanced at Harry and noticed the younger boy's clinched fists.

"I've talked to her," Oliver admitted guiltily. He couldn't help but feeling as though he was coming between Hermione and the two guys who'd protected her way before he had ever came into the picture. "Or at least I've tried. I barely said Krum's name before she said it was no big deal and changed the subject." Harry scowled darkly.

"At least you got more than we did. I can't help but think that it _is_ bothering her if she's avoiding talking about it like this." Wood nodded in agreement and the two continued their walk to the castle.

"Do you think Victoria did well when she tried out for Chaser today? You know, since Alicia left," Harry asked after a few moments of silence. Wood nodded his head grudgingly.

"She was the best out there," Oliver sighed. "Though I'm not sure if it's because of skill or because the other Chasers were guys who did little more than drool over her. Besides, I don't think the other girls like her too much." Harry stifled a laugh before something occurred to him.

"Now that you mention it, did you notice how Victoria and Tanya don't get along at all?" Wood nodded.

"Definitely."

"Wonder why that is?" Harry asked, clearly puzzled. "I mean, Victoria's not the easiest person to get to know but Tanya's been able to make friends faster than anyone I've ever seen." Wood shrugged.

"Tanya won't say, but every time Victoria's around she glares at her like she wants to hex her." Harry laughed again.

"Hey, did you talk to Tanya about Malfoy yet?" At Wood's questioning glance, Harry explained. "Herm, told me, more than likely to distract me from asking about Krum, now that I mention it." Wood nodded.

"Oh, well, yeah. We talked this morning. I went for a jog around the school and she was there. When we were done jogging I explained to her the crazy stuff Malfoy's into. She didn't seem too worried to know his family supports you-know-who."

"Voldemort?" Harry raised an eyebrow as Wood looked around wildly, mimicking his actions from early that morning.

"What is it with you people and that name?" he asked. Harry stifled a laugh.

"Wood, calm down! Now, what else happened?" Wood took a deep breath.

"Well," he sighed. "I asked her why she was so calm and she basically said she is not worried as long as we've got you, mate," Wood grinned and placed an arm around Harry's shoulder. "She just might fancy you." Harry reddened. "She's quite outspoken, I like that." Harry frowned.

"You've got a girlfriend," he said warningly.

"Who I love," Wood reminded Harry. "I just think Tanya and I are going to be good friends…especially since she's a great jogging buddy." Harry nodded.

"Okay, well, I can see that. She's actually like you in some aspects. Hey did you find out why she's always popping in and out?" Wood shook his head.

"Didn't think on it, but it is a bit weird, isn't it?"

* * *

Ginny entered the common room that same afternoon to see Hermione pacing and muttering to herself. When Tanya followed Ginny inside, she was met with the same sight.

"Hermione," Ginny said quietly after a bit of hesitation. Then, when she got no response, she got louder. "Hermione!" The startled girl looked up to see her friends looking at her with a worried glance.

"Hermione," Tanya said cautiously as she and Ginny approached the anxious teen. "What's going on?" Hermione bit her lip and her eyes began to water. Tanya instantly regretted asking the question. "Girl, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer the question."

Hermione shook her head and looked up to her friends. She reached out and grabbed their hands and led them into the girls' dormitory. After checking a few beds to make sure they were alone, she spilled.

"Krum told me he loves me!" she whispered unhappily. Both Tanya and Ginny squealed.

"He didn't!" Ginny scowled.

"Whoa!" Tanya was smiling. She then noticed her friends' look of disgust. "Uh-Oh. That's bad isn't it? You people are gonna have to fill me in sometimes on who's a prat and who's not." Ginny bit back a laugh and Hermione smiled.

"Prat?" Ginny said questioningly.

"I heard Oliver say it about someone and figured it meant something bad so I thought I'd try it out. You do know that you people talk weirdly?" Hermione shook her head, trying to remain serious.

"Look, I dated Krum and when I wouldn't sleep with him, he dumped me for someone else."

"Jackass," Tanya snorted. Ginny nodded.

"That's about right," she agreed.

"Yes, but what am I going to do?" Hermione sighed.

"You don't love him, right?" Tanya said making it more of a statement than a question. They all knew the answer.

"I love Oliver," Hermione said earnestly. Tanya nodded approvingly.

"Don't tell Oliver," Ginny said suddenly. Hermione's confusion showed on her face and Ginny elaborated. "We know you love Oliver...hell, Oliver knows you love Oliver, but if he finds out about Krum when you so plainly refuse to talk to him about it, then he'll become insecure and that spells trouble." Hermione gaped and Tanya nodded in agreement.

"When," Hermione began. "Did you become an expert on boys?"

"Um," Ginny pretended to think. "Let's just say somewhere between my first year here to now." Tanya and Hermione laughed.

"Alright," Hermione nodded. "You're right about Oliver, but I just can't help feeling that if I don't tell him, he'll find out anyway." Ginny shook her head.

"Trust me. It will be bad if he thinks Krum wants you back."

"Speaking of Krum," Tanya said, turning to Hermione. "What did you do when he said he loved you?" Hermione turned red.

"I, uh, cursed a shelf of books so that they'd chase him and, uh, beat him until he left the library." Ginny began laughing and Tanya joined in.

"You didn't?" Ginny gasped. "A whole shelf?"

"I did and, yes, it was a whole shelf."

"Great curse," Ginny grinned. "I've been trying to master it for weeks now." Still laughing, the girls headed back down to the common room and left for lunch. As soon as they'd exited the girls' dormitory, Victoria pulled back her bed hangings and smiled.

* * *

Victoria walked slowly down the stairwell from the girls' dormitory into the common room. She grinned as she saw Oliver enter through the portrait hole.

'_Perfect_,' she thought. Straightening her robes, she took a deep breath and placed a look of worry upon her face as she hurried down the stairs.

"Oliver," Victoria breathed once she'd reached him. Oliver frowned and closed the gap between him and Victoria.

"Yes?" Oliver asked. She seemed upset. "What's wrong?"

"I _have_ to tell you," she said. "Zhere's somezing you should know."

* * *

Halfway to the Great Hall, Hermione stopped walking and snapped her fingers. Ginny and Tanya stopped in their tracks and looked at Hermione strangely.

"Oh," Hermione sighed. "I forgot my bag." Tanya shrugged.

"We can get it later," she suggested. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I wanted to go straight to the library after lunch." Her friends sighed.

"Did she," Ginny said putting her head into her hands. "Or did she not just leave the library?"

"I believe she did," Tanya agreed slowly with a nod. "Come on, Hermione, we'll go with you."

"We will?" Ginny asked quickly taking her head out of her hands.

"We will," Tanya confirmed. "I don't trust Krummy not to show up out of nowhere and corner our girl." Ginny nodded grudgingly and they set out for the common room.

* * *

Oliver stared at Victoria, still not wanting to believe the words coming out of her mouth. She had no reason to lie, Krum was her brother sure, but she wasn't a dishonest person. She wouldn't do something so harsh as to lie to him about something as important as Hermione.

"Are you sure?" he asked Victoria urgently. "Are you absolutely certain that that's what happened?" Victoria nodded.

"Yes," Victoria lowered her head and smiled slightly. When she looked back up, her mask of concern was in place and Oliver looked crushed.

"I can't believe it," he whispered brokenly. He rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm going to lose her." Victoria, playing the ever comforting friend, pulled Oliver into a warm embrace just as Hermione entered through the portrait.

* * *

"I won't be but a minute," Hermione promised her friends laughingly. She entered the common room through the portrait and was just in time to see Oliver and Victoria hug. Victoria whispered something in Oliver's' ear just before she kissed him and Hermione could take no more. "Well, Oliver." He jumped, startled and shaken from Victoria's kiss.

"Hermione," he breathed his eyes widened. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said coolly raising an eyebrow. She raised her wand. "_Accio_ bag!" Once her bag had reached her, she headed towards the exit. Oliver quickly shook himself free of Victoria to block her path.

"Hermione, please," he pleaded. "Please, let me explain." Hermione shook her head and looked away.

"If you don't move away from me this instant, I'll have Ginny and Tanya put every curse they know on you." He didn't budge.

"Hermione please," Oliver blinked. His voice was ragged and he could feel his heart dropping from his chest into his feet. Everything was happening so fast. "Please don't leave like this. Please let me explain." Hermione pointed her wand at Oliver and stared at him straight in his eyes.

"You move now or I'll send you straight to the vanishing cabinet." Oliver's face broke and he nodded. He moved out of her way and Hermione brushed past him.

"Hermione," he said hoping one last try would do it.

"Leave me be, Oliver," she said before exiting. "It's over and I never want to speak with you again."

* * *

Victoria smiled; all was going according to plan. Her brother, she knew, could not resist proclaiming his love for Hermione. This was perfect as it helped her render one-third of the golden trio helpless. Hermione would be too heartbroken to be around Harry and the others, and the Dark Lord would soon have his chance at revenge. 


	4. Let us Go

**Endurance**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except, of course, the plot and any OC characters in here.

**Chapter 4**

Hermione exited the common room shaking slightly. Tanya, who'd been giggling at something Ginny had said, stopped what she was doing immediately and walked up to Hermione. Without another word, she embraced the girl.

"Hermione," Ginny asked coming up to them with a frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

"O-Oliver," Hermione hiccupped into Tanya's shoulder. "Oliver and Victoria." Ginny frowned.

"I'll kill him."

"No," Hermione shook her head. "No. I just want to get away from here right now."

"Why don't we take a walk around the grounds?" Tanya suggested pulling away from Hermione so that she could get a good look at her. "We could always go down to the kitchens later and have a late dinner." She gave a slight smile. "I met a sweet house-elf by the name of Dobby, know him?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. "A walk sounds nice." Tanya nodded and led her friends away from the common room.

* * *

"Why?" Oliver demanded as soon as the portrait door closed behind Hermione. He glared at Victoria, seriously contemplating strangling her. "Why did you kiss me? How could you do that when you knew I was with Hermione?"

"I'm sorry," Victoria said quietly. She bowed her head. "I just-I don't know what came over me. You were so sad and I just wanted to help you…I'm sorry." Oliver said nothing but turned and walked away from Victoria into the boy's dormitory.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed slowly and by the end of the next week, the small group of friends seemed to split into sides. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all favored Hermione and barely gave Wood the time of day. Fred, George, and Victoria favored Oliver's.

Tanya refused to choose sides and spoke to Hermione and Oliver frequently as though nothing was wrong. This bothered no one but Victoria. Tanya, seemed to know what was on the other girls' mind and constantly kept a close eye on her, annoying Victoria even more.

Krum made no more advances on Hermione, but was seen staring at her direction every time they were in the same room. He'd been warned by both of Hermione's girlfriends, Ginny and Tanya, to back off. He wasn't too intimidated by either of them, but he just wanted Hermione to think about what he'd said.

Hermione entered the common room that Friday night with Ginny at her heels. They'd just returned from dinner and had decided to talk in the common room.

Once they'd been seated by the fire, they realized they were missing someone.

"Gin," Hermione said, her eyebrows furrowed. "Where'd Tanya get to?" Ginny looked around, just as confused.

"Don't know. She was right behind me." Hermione sat back in her cushy chair and bit her lip; an indication that she was thinking.

"She's been disappearing more and more lately." Ginny nodded in agreement. "I wonder what she's doing." Ginny shrugged as the doors opened and Oliver, flanked by the Weasley twins entered the common room.

The two girls became quiet as the three boys came closer to them. Oliver stopped once he reached Hermione.

"Hermione," he said softy. "Can we talk?" Hermione's jaw clenched.

"I've nothing to say to you, Wood."

"Please?"

"Fine. You've got five minutes." The twins walked over to Ginny and grabbed her arms.

"Where's Tanya?" they asked at once.

"She hopped off again," said Ginny struggling in their grasp.

"Well," said Fred.

"Let's go find her," finished George. The two dragged Ginny off, protesting, through the portrait hole. Oliver waited until the door closed behind the three to begin talking.

"Hermione, about what happened Saturday-"

"I told you not to worry about it," Hermione snapped smacking her hand onto the arm of her chair. "We're over now so it doesn't matter." Oliver lost his temper.

"It matters to me!" he shouted. "We've worked so hard to be together and you're willing to throw it all away?" Hermione looked up at Wood with her face indicating that she couldn't believe what had just came out of his mouth.

"_I'm_ willing?" she asked. She stood up and walked over to Wood so that she was right in front of him. "_I'm_ willing? _You_ kissed her! _You_ threw it all away!" She pointed accusingly at him.

"_She_ kissed _me_! I didn't have a choice!" Oliver reached out towards Hermione who sidestepped his efforts.

"You didn't push her away, though, did you? You just stood there. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't interrupted!" Oliver sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"Look," he said quietly. "I don't know how to fix this yet, but when I find out, I will. I can't just go on like this. I need to be with you." Hermione shook her head.

"You can't fix this," she said with a tremor in her voice. She sighed and clenched and unclenched her hands in frustration. "You have no choice but to let me-" she shook her head as she corrected herself. "Let _us_ go."

* * *

"I can't believe you two!" Ginny hissed at her brothers. They'd long since put her down on the agreement that she'd stay with them. "How could you leave her with him after what he did?" Fred rolled his eyes and George sighed as they turned into the hall leading to the library. Tanya had to be there.

"You don't get it, do you?" Fred asked awestruck.

"Get what?"

"This is tearing Oliver apart," George told her earnestly. "He loves Hermione. Victoria was the one who attacked him!"

"Attacked? Don't you think that's a strong word?" The twins shook their heads.

"No, attacked just about sums it up," Fred said.

"With her lips?" Ginny asked skeptically. Both twins nodded again as they continued down the hall. They were just about to enter the library when they heard chanting. The voice sounded familiar and, at Ginnys' nod, they followed the sound back up the hall towards a room they'd never noticed before.

* * *

Tanya closed her eyes as she concentrated on the spell she was placing on Harry, Hermione, Ron, and their families. The spell was important and she hated to think what would happen if she didn't get it right. She hated to think about the anger she faced if she got it wrong.

She sat in the middle of a circle of lit candles and vials of potions meant to make the spell more potent. The only thing was, she wasn't sure they were working. She took a deep breath and prepared to begin again.

Feeling her powers, she reached out further with her spell and felt a moments fear when saw a flash of snakelike eyes right before she passed out.

* * *

"Guys!" Ginny gasped at Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Oliver as she entered the portrait hole into the common room that same night. "Come quick! Tanya-something's wrong with Tanya!" The four frowned and followed Ginny to the infirmary.

Outside the infirmary the Weasley twins were pacing impatiently when the others reached them. After being bombarded with questions, Fred held his hand up indicating silence. When everyone was quiet he began to explain.

"Well, after we left with Gin we headed to the library," Fred explained. "We figured Tanya would be there like always..."

"But on the way there we heard someone chanting," George continued. "We followed the sound of the voice to this room we'd never noticed before. Right before we opened the door, we saw this flash of red light and heard a scream. When we got into the room Tanya had passed out inside this circle of candles and vials. The candles had just been put out; the wicks were still smoking when we found her. She was sweating really badly."

"We tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't move. She was barely even breathing," Ginny finished after catching her breath. She was about to continue when Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore rounded the corner and headed towards them.

"You should all be in bed," Professor McGonagall reprimanded when she and the other Professors had reached the group of friends.

"We can't go anywhere until we know she's okay," said Fred anxiously. McGonagall hesitated for a second before nodding and she and the other Professors went to enter the infirmary. "Wait here," she told them before disappearing into the room.

Once the Professors had entered the room, the group of students clamored to reach the door, hoping to eavesdrop.

* * *

"Pompey," said Dumbledore seriously. "What has happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Albus. I've only heard from her friends and I can't be sure until she wakes up. However, it seems Tanya was performing her protection spell when she passed out." McGonagall sighed.

"Well, she should be fine then...right?" she added after a moments hesitation. Pompey sighed.

"I don't think anything too bad will happen, but she'll be unconscious for a little while. She was sweating very hard and was barely breathing when Fred or George or whichever twin it was, carried her in here. Performing a spell, no matter how powerful, wouldn't do that. I believe something happened."

"Such as?" Snape drawled.

"George said or Fred-oh one of the twins said they saw a flash of red light right before they found Tanya..." she hesitated.

"What's wrong, Pompey?"

"She has a skull burned into her forearm." Madame Pomfrey led them to Tanya's bedside and lifted the dozing girls' right arm. She pushed up the girls' sleeves and exposed her forearm, causing McGonagall to gasp.

On Tanya's forearm was a large angry red burn bearing the shape of a skull. McGonagall gasped once again as the burn changed. A snake appeared on Tanya's arm right before their eyes. The new burn intertwined with the skull leaving the dark mark burning brightly on Tanya's arm.

"What is he doing?" McGonagall asked shakily.

"Claiming her," Dumbledore said grimly.


	5. The Charmed One

**Endurance**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except, of course, the plot and any OC characters in here.

**Chapter 5**

Dumbledore stood for moments to study Tanya's arm. Each moment he stood staring the angrier he seemed to become. Finally, he turned to McGonagall with a determined look on his face.

"Go and inform her friends that she will be fine with some rest. Severus, you go send an owl to inform her parents of what has happened. We must move quickly. I doubt that Voldemort knows of Tanya, but I'm sure he knows he has interference. Our plan has backfired," he said simply before dismissing his two colleagues to their tasks.

* * *

Outside the infirmary door the students clamored yet again, this time to move away from the door. When professors Snape and McGonagall opened the door to the infirmary, they found the group of teens leaning against each other and the wall for support. McGonagall took one look at them and shook her head as though to push away a bad thought.

"Tanya will be fine," she announced quietly daring a look at each of their faces. She was not disappointed as their faces became less tense. She had no way of knowing how much they knew. She had no way of knowing they'd heard the whole conversation.

"Can we see her?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione clutched at each other's hand for support. McGonagall faltered and they believed she was going to deny their request when Snape intervened.

"Quickly," he said in his oily voice. "Fifteen minutes for the lot of you, then off to bed." It was impossible to tell who was more shocked, the students or professor McGonagall. Hermione was the first to regain her senses.

"T-thank you, professor," she stuttered ushering her friends into the infirmary.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that the group of friends was able to talk about what they'd overheard. When they'd returned to the common room, they found it to be empty, save the few students sitting by the fire half asleep trying to finish some last-minute homework.

Ginny lead the group past the fire into the far corner of the room where there was a conveniently placed large round table and many chairs. The group sat down and began to whisper so as not to be heard.

"Can you believe that?" Ron hissed. "Snape? Being nice? Are we going to die?"

"No, you moron," whispered Ginny. "But it was really weird. I mean, all that stuff about Tanya...that burn mark on her arm. I-it sounded a lot like-like-"

"Like the dark mark," Harry interjected when Ginny faltered. She nodded.

"So," Hermione began thoughtfully. "Voldemort wants Tanya for a reason unfathomable to us-"

"Unwhatable?" Fred asked plainly confused.

"Oh, honestly! We don't know why he wants her, you idiot!"

"Oh," George and Fred said slowly in understanding. Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"Unbelievable," Hermione muttered to herself. She then addressed the others. "Tanya's been up to something big when we're not around. Something so big that even Voldemort has begun giving her attention."

"But what could she be doing?" Wood said quietly.

"That's what we'll find out when she wakes up."

* * *

"I did what?" Tanya half-shouted.

"I'm afraid you passed out dear," Madame Pomfrey said soothingly. She patted Tanya's shoulder. "Do you remember what happened before you passed out? Anything at all?" Tanya's brows drew together as she thought.

"I...I was placing the protection spell when I felt something pushing my powers away," she admitted slowly. "Then I saw snake eyes and a red light. That's all I can remember." Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"I thought so. You'll need to stay here for a few days."

"Why?" Tanya asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid the Dark Lord knows of you. He may very well be seeking you out. I don't believe he knows your face, but he knows someone is using their magic to block his and he won't take kindly to that." Tanya swallowed and, for the first time, became aware of a stinging sensation on her arm. She looked down to her sleeveless forearm and gasped.

"W-w," she stammered.

"It's the Dark Mark, my dear. I'm afraid I don't really know how it came to be on your arm. I had no knowledge of such magic. Professor Dumbledore is looking into it as we speak. He should be here soon enough, you should rest until then."

* * *

Oliver watched silently with baited breath as Hermione walked right past him for, what felt like, the hundredth time. The night had passed quickly and Hermione had gone straight for the library after breakfast. Wood, intent on speaking with her, had followed. He now hid behind a shelf as he watched her, trying to think of how to approach her without getting hexed.

Finally, deciding that he had little chance of escaping unscathed, he approached Hermione's table. Her head was bent over as she took notes from the book she'd selected earlier.

"Go away," she said quietly before he even had a chance to open his mouth. He was a bit surprised that she knew it was him, she wasn't even looking.

"Hermione," Wood said ignoring her rude comment. He sat down next to her, leaving Hermione no choice but to look at him. "Look, I want us to talk."

"I'm busy at the moment, Wood." She turned back to her notes.

"Look, Hermione, this is more important than that!" Hermione's head snapped up.

"No, it's not!" she returned heatedly. "I think I know why Tanya's here. I think I know why she was hurt." She turned the book towards Wood. "Here read." Wood looked skeptically at Hermione before looking down at the book. His eyes widened as he began to read.

_Charmed One__ : a Witch or Wizard who spends their life protecting the world from evil magic. Their magic is stronger than other witches or wizards. They are born into their magic; it comes through their blood. They are also widely coveted for their powers throughout the magical world._

**An:** this has nothing to do with the show Charmed. It's just the only thing I could think of at the time.


	6. Fighting Change

**Endurance**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except, of course, the plot and any OC characters in here.

**Chapter 6**

"She's a what?" Ginny asked her mouth wide open. The group of friends sat in the back of the common room where they'd discussed Tanya the night before.

"A Charmed One," Hermione repeated.

"I heard you the first time it's just that I don't believe it." Hermione rolled her eyes at her young friend.

"Yes, well, Wood and I could scarcely believe it ourselves, but it's the only thing that explains what is happening here. Think about it. Tanya's circle of protection, the Professors' conversation, it all fits! What if Tanya's not just a student? What if she's been sent here to protect us from Voldemort himself?"

"If this is true," Ron said slowly. "What do we do? I mean, how do we handle this?" Hermione shrugged, completely at a loss.

"I think we should approach Tanya when she's better and let her know she doesn't have to hide her identity anymore." Her friends nodded.

"But what do we do about Voldemort?" Harry asked as everyone but Hermione and Ron flinched at the name.

"We'll have to figure that out later, but I think, Harry, that you may be facing Voldemort once more. I think Tanya has something to do with it and I bet she'll be able to help you." Harry said nothing. He still hadn't told anyone of the prophecy and he didn't want to, but he was sure Tanya wasn't in it.

* * *

"Professor, no!" Tanya shouted heatedly. Dumbledore had just suggested to her that she leave school and return to America where'd she'd be safer from Voldemort. "I have a job to do and nothing Voldemort does will stop me." Dumbledore looked to her sadly.

"It's too dangerous. He may soon find out your identity and then I don't know what we can do to protect you. I never should have asked for you to come."

"Dumbledore," Tanya said firmly, ignoring the respectful term. "I will not leave. I will not leave these kids in danger."

"You may lose your _life_!" Dumbledore thundered suddenly. He had tried everything in his power to convince Tanya she was in more danger than Harry Potter himself, because she was between him and Voldemort, and she didn't seem to care. Tanya merely blinked.

"At least I'll save someone else's." Dumbledore rubbed his hands over his forehead.

"I cannot allow you to stay here when you're in such danger."

"I'd rather die than allow any harm to come to my friends. I will not leave them to that madman. I will _not_ desert them, Professor. It is my job, my _responsibility_, to save others from all the Voldemorts of the world. It's been my job since I was born and I'm not ready to retire." Dumbledore sighed. To think, this sixteen year old witch was ready to lay her life down so that others could live. He'd never met such determination within a child. He smiled inwardly.

'_Yes, I have_,' he thought.

"Very well," he said. "But no more spells until you get your strength up. Poppy will take care of you."

* * *

Hermione stormed down the hallway that afternoon, intent on reaching the library to do more research and to escape Wood. He'd barely left her side since that morning and it was driving Hermione crazy. She needed time to think. She needed time to think about Tanya, about Voldemort, about Harry, and she needed time to think about her relationship with Oliver.

He'd hurt her. He promised her over and over how he'd never hurt her. She should've known it was too good to be true. There was no way a handsome guy like Oliver could stay interested in her for long. She was just a novelty to him. _The one girl in school who hadn't fallen into his lap at his beck and call._ Well, now she had and now she was over.

She didn't know why he continued to try to speak with her. She'd made it abundantly clear she wanted nothing to do with him or his lies. She'd be civil in front of their friends, but that was it. It just hurt too much.

"Herm-own-ninny!" Hermione froze in her tracks.

'_Not now_,' she thought with an inward groan. '_I can't deal with him now._' Instead of having her silent prayers answered, Hermione was faced with Viktor Krum.

"Herm-own-ninny," he said again when he reached her. He stared into her face intently. "You don't look so good. Vhat is vrong?"

"Krum," Hermione said tiredly running her hands through her hair in a way that suggested she wanted to pull it out. "I can't talk right now."

"I know zat he hurt you," Krum said softly. Hermione, once again, froze.

"You don't know anything!" she said in a deadly quiet voice that indicated the conversation was over.

"Please," Krum said as Hermione was about to leave. "Give me anuzher chance. I love you, Herm-own-ninny. That boy, Oliver Vood, doesn't deserve you." Krum moved over to Hermione quickly and grabbed her. He pulled her close and kissed her soundly on the mouth, allowing his desire and passion for her to flow through their contact.

Hermione pushed Krum away shakily. She was in shock. Krum had never behaved that way with her before. She backed away before turning to run to the library.

Krum stared after her. Mixed feelings of shock, awe, sadness, and desire flowing through him. He was certain his feelings for Hermione could make her forgive him if he gave her enough time. He loved her. He was certain of it.

Krum turned to leave and saw the subject of his disdain, Oliver Wood, staring at him. It was easy to see that the young man was upset. His face was red, his hands clenched to fists, and his eyes were so narrow they were almost invisible.

"Leave her alone," he said menacingly stepping towards Krum. Krum stood his ground as Wood stopped inches in front of him. If he wasn't sure that Wood wasn't gay, Krum would've thought the boy was moving in to kiss him.

"I love her," he told Wood simply. Wood's face became even redder, if possible.

"I said," he repeated. "Leave her alone!" Oliver raised his fist and Krum blacked out as it connected firmly with his face.


	7. Plot of the Dark Lord

**Endurance**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except, of course, the plot and any OC characters in here.

**Chapter 7**

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking!" Hermione shouted at Wood. He'd come to find her that night and had confronted her with what he'd seen between her and Krum. Unfortunately, he also shared his assault on the new teacher. At Hermione's outburst, he frowned.

"I was thinking that _my_ girl was kissing a prat-"

"I am not, for the thousandth time, _your_ girl! We are over and I wish that you would just leave me alone!" Oliver looked into Hermione's face.

"I don't know what I'll have to do to convince you that I love you." Hermione shook her head.

"Just let it go, Wood. Besides, I was not kissing him. He was kissing me."

"I don't care! He was groping you!" Wood shouted. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Hermione, I love you and this is killing me that I can't make you see that." Hermione looked down at her feet and was silent for several moments. Soon her shoulders began to shake and Wood became frightened.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione raised her head to show a tearstained face.

"Why can't you let it go?" she whispered. "Do you enjoy torturing me? Does it give you some sort of sick satisfaction?"

"No! No, I just want to be with you. I can't stop loving you, Herm. I don't know how."

* * *

Tanya sat in her hospital bed with her eyes closed in concentration. She knew Dumbledore had forbidden her to use her powers, but this was an emergency. The bond between Oliver and Hermione was weakening with each passing day and Hermione was becoming distracted. If she and Oliver didn't resolve things soon, the consequences could be dire.

She used her powers to feel around the school, she could feel Oliver's frustration, and pain. She could feel Hermione's hurt, and sadness, but at the moment she knew there was nothing to do but keep Voldemort at bay. She'd known something wasn't right when Victoria had first entered the train compartment with her. She'd felt something from the other girl, but now she knew what it was.

Victoria Krum was an avid supporter of Lord Voldemort.

"Tanya," Dumbledore said suddenly, scaring Tanya out of her trance. Tanya jumped guiltily and Dumbledore looked disapproving. "Are you using your powers?"

Tanya, knowing it was useless to deny it, replied, "Yes, Professor. I was checking up on Oliver and Hermione. I haven't seen them since I got into the infirmary." Dumbledore smiled.

"It's not from lack of trying," he assured her. "I've forbidden anyone to enter the infirmary, due to your present state. Although, I'm not sure that will keep them away for long." Tanya gave the tired old man a smile as he sat in a chair next to her bed.

"Tanya, I'm not sure how much good this will do, but I really must insist that you return home to your family. They can protect you far better than I." Tanya looked to Dumbledore with an agitated expression.

"I thought we already settled this. I will not leave them."

"But Tanya-"

"No!" she shouted suddenly. "I already said I will not abandon them."

"Tanya, I may not have the power to protect you as well as them. I don't know how safe you will be."

"You know as well as I, that if I leave, someone will die." Dumbledore stared into Tanya's eyes sadly.

"But you also know as well as _I_, that if you stay, _you_ will die." Tanya shook her head again.

"Better me than them! Dumbledore, I will not leave them to die! I _cannot_ leave them to die!"

* * *

Victoria walked down the corridors of the castle looking for the DADA room. She found it within moments and entered without knocking. Inside she found her brother sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands.

"Brozer," she said without much emotion. "It is good to see you again. I haff missed you." Krum looked up, showing a newly formed bruise around his eye. Victoria held back a laugh.

"It's not funny," he growled. "Zat boy, Herm-own-ninny's boyfriend, hit me." Victoria smiled as she thought of a way to strengthen her plan without adding to too much suspicion about her.

"Brozer, I know somezing zhat might cheer you up."

"Zere is nozing zat could cheer me up. I only vant Herm-own-ninny." Victoria's grin widened.

"Herm-own-ninny," she said quietly to her brother. "No longer dates Vood. Zey haff broken up. You are free to speak vith her." Krum looked up sharply and Victoria's smile, rather than being happy for her brother, took on a sinister look.

Oh, yes. Everything was going according to plan. With Viktor in the way, Oliver would stand even less of a chance with Hermione. Hermione would be too frazzled to help once the attack came, and she and her friends would fall. Then no one, not even Dumbledore, would stand in their way and the Dark Lord would rise again.


	8. A War is Coming

**Endurance**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except, of course, the plot and any OC characters in here.

**Chapter 8**

"Master," an oily voice sounded out in the darkness of Lord Voldemort's chambers. "We have located the one who has thwarted you."

"Yes," Voldemort hissed. "Where is he?"

"He, my lord?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

"I'm afraid you've got it all wrong, my lord. It is a girl. Her name is Tanya and she is a student at Hogwarts." Voldemort hissed angrily.

"We shall go to Hogwarts," he informed his flunky. "We'll leave as soon as I get my strength back. Inform our spy."

* * *

"Harry!" Tanya squealed in surprise the next morning. Harry had just snuck in to see her and he was alone. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you're alright," he said as though it were obvious. He pulled up a chair and sat by Tanya's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I just wish they would let me out of here. I'm tired of being in the infirmary."

"You're preaching to the choir," Harry said with a smile. Tanya looked into his eyes and saw a flicker of something else within their depths, but she ignored it. Harry was just a friend. She had to protect him and to get involved with him more than she already was, could cause trouble.

"Harry, how are the others?"

"Well, Oliver and Hermione are still at it. I'm really hoping that somehow Oliver can get her back. Those two belong together, although I won't ever forgive him for kissing Victoria." Tanya shook her head.

"Harry," she sighed. "I should have told you guys earlier, but Victoria's not to be trusted under any circumstances. She's not off, Harry. Whatever you do, make sure that you avoid her at all costs. Do not allow her to be alone with you or your friends."

"Tanya," Harry said slightly confused. "What do you know that you aren't sharing?" Tanya sighed.

"When I come out of the infirmary…" she trailed off as Harry stood.

"No," he said softly. He leaned over her in her bed. "Tell me now."

* * *

Hermione's footsteps echoed in the hall as she headed towards the common room. She needed alone time, but she couldn't find any. Everywhere she turned someone was following. She knew it sounded a bit paranoid, but she couldn't help feeling that way.

Every time she started to think, Oliver showed up or Krum showed up. She just didn't know how to handle it. She sighed to herself as she entered the common room. Things had been so much easier earlier in the year when they were together. She sighed again. She knew what she had to do. She had to talk to Wood and then she had to talk to Krum.

She had to set things straight with the both of them before they drove her completely up the wall.

* * *

"Master," hissed a voice.

"I am ready," Voldemort said menacingly. "I have regained my strength quickly and I can now travel to Hogwarts. I will destroy this Tanya and then I shall have Harry Potter's head on a plate!"

* * *

"Tell me now," Harry repeated lowly staring into Tanya's eyes. He was attracted to her, he'd admit that much. But he knew that keeping his distance would save both himself and her from being hurt. If he could keep it that way, then there would be no problem; which was good because he had other things weighing on his mind.

"I am a Charmed One," Tanya said after a few moments hesitation in which Harry invaded even more of her personal space. Harry resisted the urge to grin.

"That much, I know."

"How?"

"Hermione recognized your last name and looked it up. She found your entire family history. We all know."

"Even Victoria?"

"No." Tanya nodded looking relieved.

"Keep it that way. Well, since you know what I am and what I do, do you know why I'm here?" At this Harry shook his head and his green eyes pierced Tanya. "I am here," she responded slowly. "To protect you." Harry faulted and stumbled back into his chair.

"What?" he asked. She shrugged carelessly.

"I am here," Tanya repeated. "To save you and your friends from the wrath of Lord Voldemort."

"H-he can't…" Harry shook his head.

"Like it or not Harry," Tanya said quietly. "A war is coming." She looked to Harry sharply. "And you're in the middle of it."


	9. The Burning Scar

**Endurance**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except, of course, the plot and any OC characters in here.

**Chapter 9**

Harry felt himself lose his breath as he stared at Tanya. He could tell that she was serious by her expression. It was hard and cold. She was definitely not joking.

"How are you going to protect me when you're in the hospital?" Harry asked. "How could Dumbledore ask you to come here and protect me when you're only sixteen? How?"

"Harry," Tanya said holding up a hand. "Stop rambling. Look, my family was born and bred for this type of work. It is our job to defend those who cannot defend themselves or don't know what they're up against."

"I don't know what I'm up against?" Harry said softly, but Tanya could tell by his tone that he was offended. "I _watched_ Voldemort kill Cedric! I watched him, I _heard_ him kill my mother!"

"Harry," Tanya said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything to offend you, but I'm here because I have to be." Harry shook his head.

"How?" he continued to ask. "How are you going to help me fight a war I started?"

"Harry, you didn't start the war. He did."

* * *

Voldemort smiled, well as much as a snakelike creature could smile, as he and his minions exited the train that lead into Hogsmeade. They'd traveled under aliases so that they were not recognized. He could feel the power of the one he sought already. She was so close.

Soon he would hold her life, and perhaps her power, in his hands. If she was strong enough to beat off his hexes, then she may have the amount of power he could use to expand his own. It was not needed, but it would be fun to experiment on her. Make her suffer for defying his will.

* * *

Tanya watched as Harry stood to leave the room. Her eyes widened suddenly as Harry reached towards his scar complaining of a burning sensation. The both of them knew what that meant. Tanya jumped up from bed, ignoring Harry's protest and went to get dressed.

When she returned Harry was still standing in the same spot waiting for her. He seemed surprised that she'd changed so quickly. She was just pulling her hair back into a ponytail as Harry watched.

"Harry," she said lowly. "I want you to go and grab Hermione and Ron and get Dumbledore. _Do_ _not_, for any reason under the sun, go outside of this castle and _do_ _not_ get anywhere near Victoria if you can help it." Harry just stared with an open mouth as Tanya swept passed him.

"Where are you going?" Harry called when he found his voice.

"To buy you more time."

* * *

Oliver sat on the bench in the Gryffindor locker room with his head in his hands. He didn't know how things had gotten to be such a mess. Damn Victoria. He just knew it was her fault. He didn't buy for one second that her kissing him had been an accident. How the hell she'd pulled it off so that Hermione would see was beyond him, but he knew she'd planned it.

His only thought was that she was lucky she was Victoria instead of Krum, because if it had been him who'd walked in on Krum kissing Hermione…he shuddered to think how many years in Azkaban he'd have been sentenced to.

"Oliver," he heard a soft voice say. He immediately recognized it as Hermione's. He looked up sharply to see her standing in front of him biting her lip. He followed the movement with his eyes and recognized it for what it was. Hermione was nervous.

"Yes?" he asked making sure not to put too much hope into his voice. Right now he felt as though he was right back at the beginning with Hermione. Right back to where he started in his sixth year.

"I-I want to talk to you. It's about us." Oliver sighed and gestured to the remaining space on the bench he sat on. Hermione sat allowing enough space for another person between them. "Oliver, I don't really know what I came here to say other than I can't believe you kissed her." Oliver opened his mouth to argue. Hermione held up her hand to stop him.

"Let me finish," she said. Her tongue darted out from her mouth to wet her lips so that she could continue. "I don't know if I will _ever_ be able to forgive you for kissing Victoria, but I want the chance to think it over. I want the chance to heal because it does hurt." She stopped as she began to tear up. "I'm not giving you a definite answer as to whether or not we'll get back together and I don't expect you to wait, but I want to do this on my own time." Oliver looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'll wait," he said in a low voice. "For as long as it takes. I'll wait." Hermione nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered as Harry ran into the locker room.

"Hermione!" he said completely breathless. "Come on! Ron's outside. We've got to find Dumbledore." Hermione sniffed and hurriedly wiped away her tears as she turned to face Harry.

"You've been crying," he said with a frown. He glanced at Oliver. "You should get into the castle, Wood. It's not safe out here."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I can't explain yet, but just do what I said. Trust me." Oliver and Hermione nodded and jumped up from the bench. The three ran out of the locker room and met Ron outside, where they then ran up to the castle.

"Oh and, Oliver," Harry whispered to the older Gryffindor before they parted. "Stay away from Victoria and make sure no one is alone with her. It doesn't have anything to do with what happened between you two. It's something very different. Just trust me," he repeated. Oliver frowned but nodded again before jogging off towards the common room.


	10. Buying Time

**Endurance**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except, of course, the plot and any OC characters in here.

**Chapter 10**

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry panted and the professor looked up from his desk, surprise evident on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" he said mildly.

"Tanya needs help," Harry panted. Dumbledore frowned and stood. He gestured for the three students to follow him as he walked swiftly from his office.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly. "I snuck into the infirmary, when my scar started hurting. She frowned and then told me to get Hermione and Ron and you and to stay inside the castle. She wouldn't tell me anything." Dumbledore stopped walking.

"Harry," he said in a low voice. "I'm afraid that Voldemort is here, somewhere."

"And Tanya's gone to find him," Hermione finished Dumbledore's sentence breathlessly. Her eyes widened. "We have to help her!" Dumbledore stared intensely at Hermione for a few seconds.

"Alright," he said. "Follow me, if you cannot handle a battle so soon, you must stay here." He looked to Harry. "I cannot make you stay because this is your battle and I play only a small role."

"I want to save her," Harry said. "She's fighting for me."

"She's fighting for us," Ron mumbled. He pulled his wand from beneath his robes and his friends followed suit.

* * *

"Voldemort," Tanya called sweetly into the streets of Hogsmeade. The town seemed deserted and Tanya could tell that the inhabitants had been frightened away. The stores stood wide open and it was the best case scenario of a ghost town that Tanya had ever seen or heard of. "Come on out, Voldy!" she teased. "You know you want to. What's wrong? Can't fight a little girl who's still in school? Oh, what am I thinking? You can't even fight a baby who's only one!" She grinned when this got the desired effect and two Death Eaters removed themselves from their hiding places.

"Shut your mouth!" one of them hissed. "You have no power over the Dark Lord."

"Obviously I do," Tanya said with a lifted eyebrow. "Otherwise, what would you be doing here? Voldy wouldn't be scared of a nobody, now would he?" She grinned as the two Death Eaters drew their wands. Tanya smirked and lifted her hands. She waved them over the Death Eaters, who suddenly found themselves unable to move. They fell, face forward, onto the ground.

"Ooh," she shivered purposely. "It's scary how a kid can throw your whole world order upside down isn't it?" She smiled eerily. "Don't you just love how I'm only warming up?" Tanya continued walking slowly down the deserted street. "You know, Harry's going to kick your _slimy_ _ass_. I'm only here as backup. I'm not even really needed, I'm a precaution. How funny is that? A _precaution_, kicking the _shit_ out of your Death Eaters!" She laughed mirthlessly as the remaining Death Eaters, a group of about twenty, showed themselves.

"Shut your mouth!" one of them ordered. Tanya sighed and shook her head.

"Look, I hate to break it to you. But I've done this already and, if you were watching, you know how that turned out." She grinned. "However, I'm only just warming up, so I could use a bit more exorcise." The Death Eaters pulled their wands.

"You will not die by our hand," one of them hissed. "The Dark Lord wishes to meet you first."

"I'm _so_ honored," Tanya said rolling her eyes. She reached into her robes and, before any of the Death Eaters could blink, she pulled out two blue potion vials and threw them at their feet. The Death Eaters were thrown off their feet and landed, unconscious, on the hard ground. "But I'm afraid I have to decline." She walked over the Death Eaters, making sure to grind her heels into them. She'd used two different potions (a stunning potion & a fire potion) on them that would keep them knocked out for a while.

She walked towards the way the Death Eaters had come from. This had to lead her to Voldemort.


	11. Deal or No Deal

**Endurance**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except, of course, the plot and any OC characters in here.

**Chapter 11**

Lord Voldemort smiled in anticipation as he heard the calls of the one called Tanya. She was a powerful witch, he'd give her that much, but it wouldn't be enough to save her in the end. It wouldn't be enough to save Harry Potter either.

"Master." Voldemort stopped smiling as one of his followers entered the room bowing ridiculously low. "She is coming."

"I know," he hissed. "I can feel her coming." He smiled slightly once more. "Make sure she gets a _special_ greeting." The follower bowed obediently and left silently leaving Voldemort to his thoughts.

How many ways could he make Harry Potter suffer before he finally killed him? Would he torture Dumbledore in front of him or would he destroy his friends in front of him? The possibilities were endless.

* * *

Tanya followed the trail left by Voldemort's Death Eater's and found that it led to the housing district of the village. She stopped in her tracks and looked around. The homes had been abandoned, it was apparent by the way many of the doors hung wide open. She stared at a few of them, as though deciding which one to enter, before a movement caught her eye.

"Come out!" she ordered. She heard the clicking of heels hit the ground before they were softened by the dirt. She looked up and recognized the person standing smugly in front of her immediately. "Victoria," she said not in the least surprised.

"Charmed Vun," Victoria said with a self-pleased smile. Tanya smiled back at her.

"You know, Vikki," she said using Ron's nickname for Krum. "I knew, from the moment I saw you, that you were going to cause problems. I was right. This whole thing is your fault." Victoria shrugged carelessly, the smile still playing on her lips.

"It's not my fault, if you get killed in ze vorst attack ever vrecorded in vizard history." Tanya nodded slowly in understanding.

"So that's how you plan to play this off. You want to show the world how big and bad Voldemort is by destroying the closest village to Hogwarts…to Dumbledore." Victoria didn't move to confirm this, but she did raise an eyebrow.

"You are too smart for your own good."

"Not much you can do about it," Tanya said with a shrug. "I'm here to protect and that's what I'll do, even if it means hurting a few people." She stepped towards Victoria, but stopped when the other girl began laughing.

"You honestly haff no idea?" she asked gleefully.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ze Dark Lord vanted you here," Victoria explained joyfully. "He vanted to lead ze famous Harry Potter into a trap so he warned him." Victoria tapped her forehead lightly and grinned when she saw Tanya's eyes widen.

"He knows?"

"Of course he knows," Victoria said easily. "He knows about everyzing. He knows avout Harry's scar and he knew zat if you vere avound, you vould come find us and lead Harry out of the safety of Hogwarts." She giggled. "It vorked perfectly." She reached beneath her dark robes and pulled out her wand.

"What are you gonna do?" Tanya asked.

"Keep you from stopping our plan." Victoria raised her wand and pointed it at Tanya. Tanya glared at her and, before Victoria could do anything about it, charged at the girl. Tanya reached Victoria fairly quickly and used her fist to punch the girl in the face. Victoria screamed and dropped her wand as her hands went up to her face.

Tanya didn't let up. She began kicking and punching at Victoria furiously, doing her best to knock the Bulgarian beauty out. Victoria tried to fight back with a few punches of her own, but only succeeded in getting her hand twisted behind her in an awkward angle.

"I don't take kindly to threats," Tanya hissed. She raised her fist and hit Victoria in the back of the head as hard as she could and was rewarded when Victoria fell to the ground, unconscious. "Wait here," Tanya said to the still form lying on the ground. She brushed her robes off. "I'll go get Voldy."

* * *

Tanya crept stealthily towards one of the abandoned homes. She had just felt a large flair of power from the home. She knew it was probably a trap, but she'd do anything to buy time for Harry and the others. She had no fear of being caught. She had no fear other than failure. That was the way she'd been taught.

_Fear failure_. Her mother had drilled this into her ever since she had started her training at seven. It was the only fear a Charmed One should have. Nothing else mattered. At least, nothing else was supposed to matter.

Tanya gave herself a mental shake as she moved to enter the house. She opened the door and quietly entered. She glanced around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary and moved towards the kitchen.

She stepped silently into the kitchen and saw nothing there. She turned to go back into the living room, but was stopped when she saw a grinning Death Eater standing in front of her. Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, Lucius," Tanya said sweetly with a sickening smile. Her smile broadened when she saw him frown.

"How do you know my name?" he sneered at her. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. It's my job to know these things. Besides, everyone knows about the infamous Malfoys."

"They do?" He seemed unsure.

"Yes. Especially the part where they serve a man with delusions of power who will do nothing, but get them all killed in the process." Lucius snarled.

"You know _nothing_! The Dark Lord is king." Tanya laughed mockingly.

"Do you honestly believe he gives a _shit_ about you? Do you honestly think that, if he takes over, he will reward you? Do you even _think_ he'll show any kind of concern for you?" Lucius was silent. "Tell me, Lucius. What makes you work for him?"

"He's powerful," he told her coldly. "He will rid the world of those not worthy. Filthy mudbloods and muggles." Tanya nodded and placed a finger on her lips as though she were thinking.

"Hmm, I thought so. Okay, what hurts more? The fact that Harry, a _half blood_, almost _destroyed_ Voldemort, or the fact that I, a descendent of a _muggleborn_, is about to make sure that Voldemort _is_ destroyed?"

"Pretty words," Lucius said easily. He raised his wand. "Come with me if you want to live." Tanya blinked.

"Are you sure you've never been to a muggle theatre? I could swear that line was from _Terminator II_." Lucius snarled.

"Come with me!" Tanya nodded.

"Fine, I'm coming."

* * *

Harry trailed behind Dumbledore with anger burning inside of him. It was bad enough that someone was brought in from a different country to help him, but then to put them in even more danger as he had. He hated to think about it. Both Ron and Hermione trailed behind him, both of them showing no trace of fear.

Hermione and Ron walked faster to catch up with Harry. When they reached him, they each patted his back soothingly.

"She'll be okay, mate," Ron told Harry quietly. "We'll get there and help her." Harry hung his head.

"It's my fault," he silently. "I shouldn't have let her go alone. What if something happens?"

"Harry, are you joking," Hermione said with a false laugh. "Tanya will probably have Voldemort on all fours by the time we get there. She's strong enough to handle herself. This is what she was born for. This is her job." Harry nodded.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron!" Dumbledore called quickly. The three teens ran to stand beside Dumbledore. "Professors McGonagall and Krum will meet us in Hogsmeade. I want the three of you to be very careful. I know I can no longer shield you, as we are coming closer and closer to the final battle, and you will need this experience. Just be careful." The three teens nodded solemnly and Dumbledore gave them his twinkling smile.

"Stay close to me," he cautioned them. "So that I'm near if you need help."

* * *

Voldemort sat in a chair and watched as Lucius Malfoy escorted Tanya into the room. He had one Death Eater on each side of his chair, awaiting orders. She strolled into the room easily and Voldemort almost gasped when he saw her.

She was a beauty. She would make any one of his Death Eaters very happy, but first, he would have to break her. He smiled as he recalled the mark he had sent to her. He could see it now through her robes on her arms. It called out to him deliciously. He found himself cursing this sickly version of his body.

He knew there were other ways to recreate his body now that he was once again reunited with it. He was now free to create a younger, stronger, more powerful version of himself. He would have done so ages ago, but he simply did not have the power.

An idea suddenly struck him. It was so brilliant that he had a hard time believing he came up with it. Tanya would help him. Her power, combined with his, could put his powerful soul into a younger incarnation of himself. He could return to being young. He smiled at her eerily.

"Welcome, my dear," he said lowly. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Not like I had much of a choice," Tanya returned conversationally. "You threatened to kill my friends that night that I was hospitalized didn't you? That's what the red light meant." He smirked.

"Come now, I hardly ordered your presence."

"No," Tanya said quietly. "You ordered Harry's."

"You know me so well, but I know only a bit about you. Come, sit, and talk with me." Tanya laughed mockingly.

"Talk to you? Talk to you like I actually like you? Are you kidding me? I only came here to tell you to lay off." Voldemort stared.

"Lay off?" he seemed confused. Tanya nodded.

"If you stay away from Harry and his friends, I'll leave you and your goons alone. For the moment, anyway." Voldemort laughed chillingly.

"Why should I do as you ask?"

"Because the only reason your Death Eaters, including old Lucius here, are still breathing is because I came to offer you this deal. You give Harry and the others the chance to live normally for the next two years and I return the favor." Voldemort rose what should have been his eyebrow.

"Alright," he said with a slight nod. "I will do as you ask, if you will help me create a new body."

"Say wha?" Tanya asked disbelievingly.

"Help me create a new body."

"Didn't you already do that? Besides, there's nothing that could make me help you. The only reason I came here is for Harry." Voldemort glared.

"If you help me create this body, I'll leave Harry and his friends alone. I will make sure no harm comes to them through any source of my power. Ever."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Stop asking questions. I am offering to leave the Potter boy and his friends alone. Also, I will throw in one more thing."

"What?" Tanya asked suspiciously.

"I will offer you the role of my queen."

* * *

"Where do you think Tanya is?" Hermione whispered as they finally entered Hogsmeade. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know."

"I think I do," Ron said gulping as Tanya walked out of a house a few feet from them.

"Tanya!" Hermione called happily. She moved to run towards the girl, but Tanya held up her hand.

"Stay there!" she shouted. "He's coming." Voldemort exited the same house holding his wand outwards to Tanya. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him, his wand pointing at her neck.

"Don't move," he ordered. "Or I will destroy her." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and Harry, Hermione, and Ron all knew that he could do nothing. He might hurt Tanya if he tried anything.

"Voldemort," Dumbledore thundered. "Let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

"I say she does," Voldemort returned. "I offered her a golden opportunity for her deal."

"What would that be?" Hermione asked angrily. She stepped forward, her fear gone. "You'll spare her life if she told you how to get to Harry?

"On the contrary, I agreed to allow you and those two Neanderthals a life of peace in exchange for a new body." Hermione gasped.

"What else?" Ron said suddenly. He almost stepped forward, but at the last second, Harry's hand stopped him. "You asked for something else, didn't you?" Voldemort chuckled sinisterly.

"He asked me to be his queen," Tanya deadpanned. "I'm sorry. I would do as he asked if he hadn't wanted a new body."

"So what are you going to do, Voldemort?" Harry spoke up loudly. It was easy to see that the young hero was anything, but happy. "Stand there forever? If you want me, come and get me! I am not afraid of you. If anything, I'm tired of you!" He caught Tanya's eye and her mouth twitched slightly. He saw her reach inside her robes. He caught a glimpse of a blue vial in her hand.

"Harry," Tanya called out suddenly. "I'm really sorry. Keep fighting. All of you." She caught Hermione's eye. "Stay together," she whispered. "And you'll win." She threw the vial to the ground and they could do nothing but watch a huge light blue dome went up around Voldemort and Tanya.

"What have you done?" Voldemort thundered.

"It won't last long!" Tanya yelled as she broke away from the surprised Voldemort. "Run now!"

"Tanya, what about you?" Harry shouted. Tanya ignored him and turned to Dumbledore, clearly exasperated.

"Dumbledore, you know if they stay here, he will kill them. He only brought me out here to distract you. Go _now_." Dumbledore, for once, seemed to be just as confused as Harry and his friends. He was torn between saving Tanya and saving Harry. He didn't want to choose.

"You treacherous, witch!" Voldemort called out lifting his wand. Tanya grimaced.

"Go!" she shouted as Voldemort called out a curse.

"No!" Harry shouted as he recognized the green light coming from the wand. Tanya smiled sadly at him before turning from him.

"Leave," she whispered flattening her hands on the dome. She glance back once more to make sure they were pointed in the right direction. Once she saw that they were she turned back to Voldemort and allowed her power to send the witch and three wizards back to the castle. She smiled as the light over took her. "Live."


	12. The Aftermath

**Endurance**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except, of course, the plot and any OC characters in here.

**Chapter 12**

Oliver made his way to the Gryffindor common room with hurried steps. He passed McGonagall and Krum who were moving swiftly in the opposite direction. He stopped in his tracks a bright light began glowing in front of him.

"Ah," he called aloud as he shielded his eyes. His calls called both Krum and McGonagall to him as they heard his shout. When they turned they noticed the blinding light and ran towards it.

Wood lowered his arm as the light receded. Looking up he noticed that Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, and Harry were all standing in front of him. They all seemed rather shocked. Wood knew that if Dumbledore was shocked, then something was wrong. He did a quick recount of the events before this and he paled.

"Where's Tanya?" he whispered worriedly to them. Hermione's face contorted and she began shaking as she collapsed to the floor in sobs. Both Harry and Ron watched her sadly before moving to sit beside her. The two pulled her into a comforting hug, but Wood could tell they were just as distraught as Hermione.

Dumbledore seemed to suddenly snap out of his shock and he stepped towards the other teachers, who had standing silently behind Wood.

"Miss Hardin," his voice cracked uncharacteristically. He stopped speaking for a few moments and then began again. "Miss Hardin will no longer be with us." McGonagall gasped.

"Oh, Albus," she said sadly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Call her parents here," he said tiredly. "I will tell them myself, I owe them that, at least." McGonagall nodded and turned abruptly to do as she had been told. Krum followed.

"She was trying to save us," Hermione hiccupped into Harry's shoulder. "She was trying to save us." Harry nodded and shushed Hermione comfortingly and Ron rubbed her hair.

"It'll be alright," Ron said shakily. He looked over to Harry and found that his eyes were also watering.

"No it won't!" Hermione shouted suddenly. She stood and yelled down at her two friends. "How is Dumbledore going to explain this? 'Sorry about Tanya. She was protecting some students of mine and got killed by Voldemort.'" Her chin trembled and Oliver stepped forward. He grabbed a hold of Hermione even when she tried to fight him off halfheartedly.

"Let me go!" She sobbed. "I want to go back. I want to help her! I can help her!"

"You can't," Oliver said softly. He pulled Hermione closer and rubbed her hair soothingly. Hermione gave in and cried into Wood's shoulder as the reality of their ordeal became even more unbearable.

"She was here because of me," Harry said softly. Ron and Oliver turned to look at him strangely. Harry began laughing as tears ran down his cheeks. Ron knew what it was and knew he could do nothing but watch as Harry entered a stage of grief known only to him. He was blaming himself again. He was blaming himself for something he had no control over. "She was here because I needed protection! I guess maybe I should've just died the first time, huh?"

"Shut up," Ron mumbled. Harry's head snapped towards him.

"What?"

"I said shut up! We all know why she was here! She was here because Voldemort caused a threat. It was no one's fault but his! You were damned lucky when you were a baby, Harry. You lived where others hadn't and I'll never wish anything different would've happened. I'm glad you're alive!" Ron stood. "And Tanya was too." He turned and stalked off towards the dormitories.

Oliver watched this all in silence. It was amazing how one girl had pulled so many people to her in a short amount of time. He knew this wasn't over. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would still fight Voldemort, but after today they would fight harder. Tanya was a casualty nobody saw coming. He sighed into Hermione's hair as she quieted.

"Oliver," she sniffled.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being here for me." He cracked a slow, crooked grin.

"Anytime. I'm sorry about Tanya." Hermione nodded.

"Take me to the common room," she said softly. Wood nodded and turned, leading Hermione, who leaned heavily on him, to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

By the next morning, the news of Tanya's death was all over school. Many believed that since she was killed by Voldemort that she had been a Death Eater who'd done something to make him unhappy. It took all of the Gryffindor group's restraint not to hex those people or to tell them the truth. Dumbledore had asked that they keep her identity a secret and they had agreed.

However, they had no idea rumors about Tanya would spread so widely or so quickly. The day after Tanya's death, Dumbledore and the other teachers went to collect her body, but found nothing. They assumed Voldemort had taken it as a trophy and sadly relayed the news to her parents.

When Dumbledore told them of Tanya's fate, they didn't seem too upset. They just nodded and told Dumbledore that she knew the consequences when she took the mission and that everything would work out. Dumbledore looked at them strangely before nodding. The Hardin's smiled and left after that and no one had heard from them since.

The Weasley twins had both been heartbroken when they heard of Tanya's death. They didn't pull any pranks for two months after hearing the news. Once they began again, they would dedicate the pranks pulled on Krum to her. They knew how much she loathed him.

Victoria, had reappeared at school the same day Dumbledore went to collect Tanya's body. She was badly bruised and beaten. Her hair was badly tousled, her top lip swollen, her right eye blackened, and her jaw was also swollen. She visited the infirmary and was diagnosed with fractured ribs which were healed easily, but had to suffer the humiliation of her facial bruises for a week while another healing potion was concocted.

Not one Gryffindor felt any sympathy for her as they soon learned of her glee at Tanya's demise. In fact, she seemed to have a small celebration for herself. She continuously smiled and skipped throughout the halls. During a moment of silence they had at dinner that same night, she coughed loudly and purposefully.

* * *

Hermione sat in the common room alone in one of the large chairs before the fireplace. It was right after dinner and she was the only one there. The others were slowly heading towards the common room. Hermione stared into the fire as she began thinking. It had been three weeks since Tanya's death.

Harry was slowly returning to normal, as was Ron. The Weasley twins were now constantly planning pranks which they swore not to pull for a few more weeks. Dumbledore was also getting a bit better. Since Tanya's death he'd been racked with guilt and it showed.

The already skinny man became even smaller as he would refuse meals for days at a time. Finally, Professor McGonagall stomped up to his office, carrying enough food for an entire common room party, and forced him to eat until she was satisfied. She and Dumbledore had a private talk that they would tell no one about and no one could guess what was said. Afterwards, however, Dumbledore's eyes slowly regained their twinkle as he came back to himself.

Hermione jumped as she heard the portrait door close. She turned and saw Oliver heading towards her. She smiled. He had been fabulous to her. He'd helped her through her grief as well as Harry and Ron. He'd been patient and he still showed no signs of tiring out. Hermione smiled. She loved that about him. She bit her lip, a nervous habit of hers, as he stopped right in front of her.

"How are you tonight?" he asked softly peering into her face.

"I'm better, thanks to you." He smiled.

"She was my friend too. I still can't believe she's gone."

"Me either. Oliver?"

"Yes?" He sat down on the arm of Hermione's chair and waited.

"Remember when I said I would need time?"

"Yes."

"I-I think I've had enough of it. Tanya's death made me realize I might not be here forever to hold a grudge against you. I love you too much to waste my energy on staying away from you. I want to be with you. I'm sorry for not believing you about Victoria." Oliver grinned slowly.

"This isn't a trick?"

"No, it's not a trick. I really want to be with you and Tanya knew that. I'm just sorry it took her death for me to realize how much." Her voice wavered and Oliver pulled her into a hug.

"She's watching us, love," Oliver whispered happily. "She's happy for us."

* * *

In America, Tanya's parents sat around their dinner table, one empty setting between them.

"My baby," Tanya's mother whispered sadly.

"She'll find her way home," Mr. Hardin said surely. "My girl will come home." Tanya's mother nodded as the doorbell rang. She stood and went to answer it.

"Your girl _is_ home," Tanya said once her mother opened the door. She was breathing heavily as she leaned against the doorway. "And she's saved Potter and got one _hell_ of a headache in the process." Tanya's mother grinned and pulled her injured daughter to her.

"We knew you'd come home," she whispered.

"Where else would I go?" Tanya returned. "It's still not over. He'll be back." Her mother nodded but didn't seem to hear her daughter as Mr. Hardin entered the room. "Dad, I'll have to go back. They think I'm dead."

"Use it to your advantage," her father replied. "Stay that way." Tanya smiled. She wasn't through yet. There was way too much to be done.

**THE END**


End file.
